The Rise Of Starix Club
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: The Winx's daughters join Alfea thinking everything would be fine,but it's not when Alfea is attacked by Cloudtower and is forced to be shut down. Will the Starix and Winx restore Alfea or will it be shut down forever? Rated T in case. I made the first chapter when I was 10 so it'll be suckish :P R&R plz
1. A road trip

I made this story when I was 10 so it's kind of suckish :P

Making new friends

Avril's P O V

"Avril! Get up! It's time for school!". I hear my dad call from down stairs,school! Dang I almost forgot! Summer was over and I had to go back to school. Well new bullies for me this year. I jumped out of bed and got dressed,I was wearing a sparkling purple and pink top,showing part of my stomach,blue jeans that reached down to my knees and a blue bow in my hair."Coming!". I called as I ran down stairs.

I waved good-bye to my parents and ran outside to the bus,luckliey the bus driver, was nice. She had brown eyes and black hair. I sat down in the 6th seat with my friend Racheal ((Ray-Cheel))."About time girl!". The dark brown-headed girl teased grabbing my bookbag and looking through it. I raised my eyebrow,why was she looking through my backpack? Oh...yea..I brought some extra food to eat on the bus,where couldn't see us. Racheal took out a brownie and a jucie box and smiled. It was obivous that was what she wanted."Thanks!". She whispered as she crawled into the floorboard and started to eat.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window,I relized we had stopped at a yellow house with a blue porch. A blonde-headed was running out of the blue door. She was new."Avril? Who's that?". My friend asked noticing the girl running from the house. I shook my head as in I don't know,as soon as the girl got on the bus interduced her."Girls". This bus was for the girls only."This is Selene,she is new so please be nice! Selene your seat is number 7,beside Avril and Racheal". The girl,Selene,nodded nervously. As she sat down,my friend laughed she was a bully anyway. I glared at Racheal and apolojized.

"Sorry about my friend Selene..I'm Avril by the way. And as you can tell that's Racheal.." Selene looked over at me and Racheal,she was nervous alright. Selene nodded and started to speak."O-Oh Ok..". I nodded and picked my backpack up as we stopped at a blue house. Another new student I suppose. Yes,a dark brown swirly hair with brown eyes one. Her name was Alex,short for Alexandra.

Selene's P O V

I had just got used to the people on the bus. They were all nice but Racheal and her gang,Avril wasn't her friend anymore. When we had picked up Alex,it was 7:45. Time for school,there were four girls getting out of the cars they looked nervous so they were new like me.

"Hey..I'm Melanie.."  
"I'm Victoria.."  
"I'm Bridgit.."  
"I'm Hannah.."  
They had interduced themselves. Our turn,Well just Alex and my turn Avril was popular at the school."Alex is my name..". I smiled and said."And I'm Selene". We were all friends very quickly. As we entered the class room the teacher interduced us to the class."Students these six girls are new,Selene,Bridgit,Hannah,Melanie,Alex and Victoria. Class interduce yourselves". A woman said,she was wearing a brown coat,black T-Shirt and brown pants. And black glasses. Her brown hair was down to her Mid-Back. I looked around and seen Avril sitting beside a black headed girl with a black T-Shirt and Black jeans. We took our seats as class began.

"Anyone know what 7x5 is?". asked,we had 23 students so I didn't answer many questions,Victoria raised her hand and called on her."35!". She shouted. I was suprised. How'd she know this much? If she knows it by heart then she's really smart. I thought as I wrote the answers down.  
Hours passed,it now time for reading. My worst subject. As called the pairs of people out I took my notepad out to draw fashion."Selene Hook!". I heard shout. I was in deep trouble...

Hannah's P O V

I looked up when I heard my friend's name shouted across the room. I hadn't seen Selene take her notepad out,even though I was across from her."Selene! Give that notepad right now!". The teacher shouted snatching Selene's notepad. I think she looked at the drawings because I heard her shout something about stop drawing. But before the teacher could finish her sentence the school bell rang. It was time to leave class.

We had our backpack packed and ready to go home once we got out the door. Selene was deeply down. I placed my hand on her shoulder,she just looked up and sighed."Hey you Ok?". I asked as I grabbed her notepad,she had handed it to me. She started to tell me why she was drawing fashion."I am growing up around Fashion,and I like it..." The girl finished as we sat down in our seats on the bus. I nodded. Telling her she could still do fashion had really raised her happiness. I relaxed in my seat,not knowing Racheal,Kary,Mary and Jenna were behind us. When I had gotten relaxed I felt a water balloon fall on my head. Four of them.

"Hey! Stop that!  
"No!".  
"Yes Racheal! Stop! Your little gang is being too mean!".  
"So? Your not my boss!".  
"So? Is that all ya got little girl? Get a new insult book Ray".  
"I'll show you a little girl!".

I had just got done arguing with the girls behind me,boy they were mean. But why is what I didn't get,Why were they so mean? I just wanted them to be nice,thats all. Annoyed by all the arguing I turned around and sat back down before could see me.

Alex's P O V

I climbed in my mom's blue car with white doors,I was going home happy for once."So,Alexandra. How many new friends you make honey?". My mother asked. I really wanted to yell out six but I forced myself to say it calmly."Six.." My mother smiled and asked me what their names were. I remembered Avril right away. What was the blonde's name..Oh yea! Selene. The others were easy."Avril,Selene,Hannah,Bridgit,Melanie and Victoria..why..". Mother was silent for a couple of seconds.

It felt like two hours when she was silent,she then broke that silence."Alex,sweetie. I know your friends to. I also know their parents. You have an hour on your homework then you need to go exercise". I nodded and looked out the car window,we on a black shiny road with many houses on the sides. We got to our ocean-blue house and I jumped out of the car grabbing my books quickly. The door opened to reveal my father."Need some help with those bags?". I shot him a 'no' face and ran to my room. My walls were painetd pink and midnight blue. My favorite colors. I had drawings all over my walls along with pictures of my family,those were the great days.

"Alexandra!".

"Yea mom?".

"What is this!".

"Um..I dont know daddy.."

"It looks like a spell book! A magic spell book,where did you find this?".

"I-In mother's room..It was hidden in the closet.."

"Hmm...Aisha! Go to your room Alexandra".

I had just got done being yelled at by my dad,I stayed behind the door and listened to them. This is what I heard. Mom came down the stairs and said."What Nabu. Adam didnt go crazy again did he?". Adam was one of my brothers,he had spiky black hair. Loved to wear black and crazy necklaces and earrings with them. My other brother was Hunter,he had mid-short dark brown hair. He loved to wear crazy brown and black clothes. Also necklaces. They both wore black glasses to make themselves look cool.

"No,Alexandra found the spell book from Alfea. I think she looked at a few spells. What are we gonna do with Hunter,Adam and now Alexandra?". My father somewhat yelled. My mother grabbed the large golden book and whispered. I didnt catch what she had said but I knew it wasnt good so I dodged my coming down the stairs brothers,and hid in my room.

-  
Bridgit's P O V

"Mom,guess what". I said as I got in the house. It was a large green house with 3 floors. My mother smiled and looked at me as in 'what'."I made six new friends. Hannah,Avril,Selene,Alexandra,Victoria and Melanie. Their mothers were really popular like you were when you were young! Cool right?". My mother laughed and shook her head as if she wasnt suprised."I know,I knew their parents sweetie. Calvin off the counter. Izzie go outside and play with your little brother I have to talk to Bridgit". My mother called.

Calvin was my four year old little brother,short dark brownish blue hair. Brown eyes and he loved getting into stuff. Izzie was my older sister,long light blue hair. She was almost twelve now. I heard Izzie muttered as she walked outside with the rascal Calvin. I felt bad for Izzie,being to care for Calvin all day. My mother just looked outside and said."Bridgit,sweetie,Avril is Bloom's daughter right?". I said yes and she told me to go to bed,she had something to do. I nodded and left the room.

The next day

"Yea,my mom asked if you were Bloom's daughter..then she was silent after she told me to go to bed.."

"I know,it's like they know each other".

"They may..girls,ask you mother's I'll do the same".

"I agree".

"Let's go".

"Hmmm".

No POV

"Turns out they do know each other-creeeepyyy". Selene stated,sarcasticly  
"So funny I forgot to laugh Sel..why didnt they tell us?". Melanie huffed drawing in the sand. They had just asked their mothers' if they knew each other. Yes."Hey,girls how about we convince our parents to go on a trip together,all us!". Avril asked while swinging upside down from a tree branch. A trip may be good,to get away from home for a while.

They all agreed,Avril flipped down from her branch and ran through the forest to home,once she got there she darted in and asked."Mom,Dad. Can my friends,their parents and us go on a road trip?". When she finished her brother,David had walked in. Nearly lost his drink and ran back to his room."No! Road! Trip!". He was shouting."I guess so". Her dad shrugged."Mom?". The seven year old Avril asked,her mother giggled and nodded.

On The Road Trip

"Ai,Can't belive we have to stay on this bus to get to where we are going for three weeks!". Stella,Selene's mother complained."He-Hey-Hey! The Complainer is back girls!". Aisha,Alex's mother laughed standing over the seat about to pour water onto the Complainer. Stella."Aisha! Ai!". Stella yelled once the water was poured on her.

"Need some music-hey who's driving?". Tecna,Victoria's mother asked standing up to go cheak."Nobody's driving yet we're going the right way". Tecna was shocked,she had nevr seen this before. Stella,Bloom-Avril's mother,Musa-Melanie's mother and Aisha ran over."OMG! Get out of here before we craaassh!".

"I put some magic on the bus so we wont have to drive". Roxy,Hannah's mom, started once Stella screamed that they were gonna crash."Really Roxy,Really. You had to make her freak out". Bloom joked,The kids were at the back of the bus. Music Playing,Pillow feathers flying all around,they were in their PJs' and the bump beds were all messed up.

"Kids!". Stella yelled,they all came running in."Momma,we want music. Our Radio died". Selene pouted."Music huh? Musa,Time's Up". Musa leaped from her seat and walked over to the radio,Hannah's favorite song was on.

((Don't judge me I like this song to))

I got nerve-Hannah Montana

We haven't met and that's okay

'Cause you will be asking for me one day

Don't want to wait in line The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes

'Cause it's a chance worth takin'

And I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand, I know who I amI would never run away when life gets bad

It's everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserveI got nerve(I got, I got, I got)

Electrified I'm on a wire

Getting together and we're on fire

What I said you heard Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind

The words I use are open

And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand, I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets bad

It's everything I see, every part of me

I know I can change the world, yeah yeah yeah

I know what you're like, I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

It's everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve

You, you need to discover

Who can make you feel free

And I, I need to uncover

The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey!

I know where I stand, I know who I am

I would never run away when life gets bad

It's everything I see, every part of me

I know I can change the world, yeah yeah yeah

I know what you're like, I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

It's everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve, I got nerve

I know what you're like, I know what you think

Not afraid to stare you down until you blink

It's everything I see, every part of me

Gonna get what I deserve, I got, I got nerve!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hannah was singing along with the song the whole time,her voice blended right in with Hannah Montana's. Whenever she heard a HM song she felt that she was named after her.


	2. Discovering

If you read closely you'll see resemblance between this chapter and Little Mermaid 2.

Avril's P O V

"Girls! Time for bed!". Bloom calls from the front of the R.V. I groaned and looked outside,it was only sunset why was it time for bed. Where are the beds anyway. Wait. Eww! Not the floor! I glanced over at Selene who was looking through her clothes. As always.."Selene if your looking for some shopping clotehs now isn't the time!". I teased my friend as I grabbed my blanket and pillow,Selene whipped around. Clothes scattered all over as she did so."Now is not the time for you to be teasing! We're trapped in a stinking truck with no stores around. Wait what if I run out of clothes?! What about my hair?! I brought a brush and a hairdryer right?! What if..". Selene chattered on about how she looked. I rolled my blue eyes and cautiously made my way around the designer. Once I was sure Selene wouldn't see me, I made a run for it. I only had to run a couple of feet."Aunt Stella,Selene's going nuts again". I reported to the blonde. Stella mentally slapped herself,why did she have to handle this all the time?"Thanks Avril,I'll get her". Stella sighed.

I nodded and spread out my covers on one of the bus's seats."Mom why do we have to go to bed now? It's alot more fun to stay up". Selene complained as she fixed herself a 'bed' on the seat behind me,I couldn't help to agree. Why? I looked over to my mother. My mother sighed. Wait minute,I recognized that sigh! What was she hiding from me? I waited for her to answer,an answer to my thoughts. Instead I got."Avril,just go to sleep,we'll talk in the morning". I always got that when she was hiding something from me. I reluctanly crawled into the seat. Pulling the cover over me I glanced at my mother. She was talking to Aunt Stella and Aunt Roxy. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I listened to their conversation.

"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later,Stel..". I heard my mother say.

"I know B,but what if..". Aunt Stella started.

"Here we go again with the What If's,Stella. My friend,die down on the what if's their getting old". Aunt Roxy said.

"Roxy,let her. There's no stopping Solaria here". Mother laughed.

"You do have a point". Roxy agreed.

"What if they you know,don't belive us? How do we show them?". Stella continued.

"Stella,have you ever heard of.. Magic?". I heard Musa say. That's when my eyes flew open. Magic?! It doesn't exist! Before I could stop myself I shot up."Magic?!". I yelled before I could stop myself,Mom,Stella,Musa and the other looked over at me,and my friends. Mom sighed. This time she was going to explain,good. Or..yea she'll explain..I listened carefully,my friends did the same.

We knew a story was coming along,my mother spoke first.

"Well,when I was sixteen I saved your Aunt Stella from an Ogre who was trying to steal the specter of Solaria,also the ring of the shining planet..Stella told me I was a fairy,I was so shocked that I forced myself not to belive her..". My mother trailed off,leaving Stella to explain the next part."After I confirmed that she was,I fainted,when I woke up I found myself in your mother's Earth house. Bloom was explaining what happened again,her adoptive parents didn't belive her,so I sat up. Vanessa,your mother's adoptive mom came over to me and asked if I was okay and I explained to her that I was. Mike didn't belive me and was going to call someone,I turned the phone into a cabagge to confirm that I was a fairy. I told them your mother was as well and they still didn't belive me. They thought it was a trick. I took them to the barrier of Alfea and your mother stepped through,followed by Kiko. Mike started to walk in but was stopped by the invisable barrier..". She stopped speaking and looked at my mother.

Bloom nodded and continued the story."Stella told him it only let magical beings into the area and sent them home. She took me to Griselda,made up a fake name for me to get in. It worked for a little while,but she accidently called me by my real name and the other girls,minus Aisha and Roxy,asked her what was going on. So she explained,it was soon known to the whole school. ,the head-mistress of Alfea,told me I was the lost princess of Domino and as the years went by I learned many things,made new friends. Faced many dangers. But when I turned twenty I had to go to earth because I was pregnant with your brother David.. Your aunts and I agreed to never let you guys get involved with magic because we didn't want you to go through what we did..". My mother finished and glanced at Musa.

"And,so after we agreed on that we sepreated from each other for twelve years. We missed each other badly but we knew it was for you guy's sakes. We watched you girls grow up so quickly..we knew you'd find out soon but not this soon. We were hoping for a couple more years..", I noticed Aunt Musa couldn't finish and looked at Aunt Roxy. Obviously she knew what I was going to say."You see Avril? We kept you from magic for a reason,to keep you save from all those dangers. From the Trix,everything..". Roxy half pleaded for me to understand,I glanced at Hannah who just stared at our mothers.

I knew they were telling the truth by the sound of their voices. I sighed,I wanted to understand but I just couldn't. Magic? We were princesses? This was all to quick! Curse my curiosity! I gazed back up at them."W-..how come? Who are the Trix?". I asked,I had many questions in my head that I wanted answers to.


End file.
